


High Hopes (Stony Fanfic)

by StonyWaters17



Series: Perfect Days With High Hopes [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Cinematic Universe, Marvel, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Universe Crossover (Marvel and DC)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonyWaters17/pseuds/StonyWaters17
Summary: So this IS a crossover between the DC and Marvel universes I just had the Idea that Barry would be in the super family so i decided to just cross them over completely so this is like one universe not more.





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

> So this IS a crossover between the DC and Marvel universes I just had the Idea that Barry would be in the super family so i decided to just cross them over completely so this is like one universe not more.

After a horrific accident leaves Steve in a coma How will the rest of the Avengers cope? The thing they don't know is there is something holding Steve between life and death. Will the Avengers ever learn to fight without their leader? Will they keep fighting? We will never know because all we know is what Steve is thinking in his coma. When every memory comes flooding back to Steve. Will he make it out alive or will he make it out in a casket like the doctors think he will. We just have to find out. 


	2. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the Stark Tower (Avengers tower). Barry and Peter were at school. Thor and Bruce were on the commons floor theater where they hooked up Peters Wii U and were playing Mario-Kart because Thor had been wanting to learn so he could play with the kids. Natasha and Clint were watching a movie on their floor. Steve was out on his and his husband’s balcony working on his drawing of the city. Tony was down in his lab working on a new suit for Bruce that would allow him to turn in and out of the hulk and not be naked.

It was around noon when Steve wanted to go see his husband, he sighed and put his pencil inside of his newest sketchbook closing it and walking inside setting the book on his huge bed. Walking out of his room he went by his Son’s room smiling at the thought of them, getting to the elevator he commented to J.A.R.V.I.S to take him down to the lab. Steve reached the floor walking over scanning his thumb over the thumbprint scanner unlocking the door.

“Tony? You down here?” Steve called out. “Yeah, What’s up?” Tony replied sounding frustrated with what he was doing. Steve walked over to where tony was and sat down on a table. “Oh nothing I was just wondering if you wanted to go to lunch but it can wait if your busy.”  Steve said as he watched tony pour something into a chemical. “Uh no I would love to go to lunch.” He said looking up at Steve smiling. “You’re so amazing.” Tony stared into Steve’s beautiful ocean blue eyes as Steve did the same. “God I love you!” Steve said standing up making his way over to tony pulling him close and kissing him softly. “We can have whatever you want.” Steve said and tony responded with a thinking look. “We could have shawarma, I’ve always wanted to try it.” Tony laughed quoting himself from the day of the Ultron attack. “Yes sure, if it makes you happy.” Steve gave a warm smile bursting out in a laugh finally realizing what the reference was. They walked out the lab and made their way upstairs.

They had a good lunch and decided to go by the store to pick up a few things for dinner that night. As they were strolling through the aisles getting food Steve spoke up. “Maybe we could have dinner with the whole team? We haven’t done it in so long and I know Barry loves it.” Tony looked at Steve as he placed the noodles he picked off the shelf into the cart “Yeah that would be fun, could you text everyone?” He replied with a smile Steve nodded and typed away as they walked to the produce section to get a few things. A few kids walked up to tony asking for an autograph, Steve smiled to himself at the sight of the little kids begging for a picture or autograph. After the kids left Tony and Steve went to the Self-Checkout because tony said it doesn’t take as long.  Considering they only had roughly 10 things. They finished checking out and went to the car where Steve got a text from Thor. Steve laughed “Whats funny?” Tony said with a confused face, “Thor just sent me this.” He said in between laughs and showed the photo to Tony. It was a picture of his toe. No text just the picture of his toe. Shortly after he sent an actual text saying. ‘Would be honored to join you and the children for nightly feast-Thor’ Then Steve got several other normal texts from people saying that they would join for dinner. “Everyone is coming at 5:30” Tony was driving back to the tower and smiled grabbing Steve’s hand.  Steve then got another text from Barry ‘Be home soon Pop’s Oliver’s mom said she will bring us to the tower around 5 :)’ “Barry said Oliver’s mom is going to bring the boys home around 5” “Wonderful” Steve smiled at what a wonderful day it was, no saving the world, no crazy meetings, no ‘the kids got suspended and we need to go get them’. The day was just going so smoothly.

 

Like I said the day was going smoothly until. *BANG*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What A wonderful cliffhanger, unless you read the summary then you know whats going to happen but still. And also i'm sorry about the very short chapter i'm new at this so, hopefully they will get longer as i go.


	3. Chapter 2

*BANG*

Tony POV

‘We were just driving down the highway, when sudden, a truck just came out of nowhere slamming into my car. I mean I know we have enemies but recently nothing wrong has gone on.’  Tony was pulled out of his thoughts by an ambulance siren, he looked over at an unconscious battered Steve and then proceeded to try to get Steve to wake up. He looked over at his side of the car, it looked like nothing had even happened. He reached over to Steve and realized he wasn’t breathing. The sires got louder as the approached. There were ambulances, fire trucks, police.  A couple of paramedics came rushing to Tony’s car. The paramedics opened the door where they saw Tony cutting the seatbelt off Steve. A few minutes later Steve began to breathe again it was shallow but was there.  Tony let out a sigh of relief wiping off a tear that he felt rolling down his cheek.  They tried to pull Tony away but he wouldn’t move. After Nick fury showed up Tony knew it was time for them him to let the Fire department and the Paramedics do their jobs. A medic took tony to the back of a rig where he checked him over, just as they finished looking Tony over they were rolling Steve out to an ambulance. Tony ran as fast as he could aver to Steve and wouldn’t leave his side for anything. He was there holding Steve’s hand as they got into the rig and held onto it as they drove to the hospital. While they were in the rig Tony remembered they were supposed to have dinner so quietly he mumbled “Dinner” the paramedic next to him looked puzzled. Tony spoke up “We were supposed to have dinner with our kids and a bunch of friends. I need to call them” Tony reached down to his pockets when he realized he didn’t have his phone. He reached to Steve seeing is his phone was in one of his unfortunately it wasn’t. One of the paramedics noticed and pulled out his phone handing it to Tony, “You can use mine” Tony greatly appreciated it calling the one person he knew he could talk to without them completely freaking the hell out. Natasha. Tony punched in the number mind you still holding onto Steve’s hand. The line ringed for about 3 seconds before ‘Who is this? Why are you calling? I will find you.’ “It’s just me” ‘Oh Tony I’m sorry, who’s phone is this?’ “The paramedics” ‘Oh my god what happened’ that’s when tony broke down “I-I was just drive-driving and a truck just came out of nowhere and hit us” Natasha could hear the fear in his voice. They were nearing the hospital ‘Are you ok!?’ “I’m fine but Steve…… Steve oh my god….” Tony was full on crying at this point the paramedic handed him some tissues which Tony took blowing his nose. ‘Is he.. Gone?’ “n-n-no" ‘Ok are you near the hospital?’ Tony looked to the medic and mouthed ETA? The medic responded with 3 fingers. “Yes we-were 3 minuities out” ‘Ok you’re going to GSM right’ “Yea I made sure to tell them that Steve only likes that one and it’s the closest one” ‘Ok the kids just got home do you want me to tell them or.’ Tony stopped her mid-sentence. “NO don’t tell them anything just do your magic thing and come by, don’t tell anybody yet. The only person that knows besides you is Fury because he just so happened to come by” ‘Ok I will be there in about 15 minuities’ “ok and can you bring me a new phone?” ‘yes Tony.’ “Hey Natasha?” ‘yes’ “thank you” ‘Your welcome tony, you are my best friend ok, besides Clint but I’ll be there soon’ Tony smiled and hung up handing the phone back to the medic saying thank you as they arrived to the hospital. The doctors started asking questions as soon as the doors opened, they rushed Steve into the hospital as doctors started walking up to Tony asking him if he was ok “I’m FINE! Please my husband!! Take care of him!!! IM FINE” The doctors stopped talking to tony as they began to work on Steve. Tony freaked out when all of the doctors started yelling and saying we got to go. Tony didn’t know what was happening, the last thing he heard before he passed out was “Mr. Stark , your husband needs surgery will you sign these forms?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably really bad, I put this together in like 30ish minutes after the falcons lost the Superbowl.... So sad...... But hey Gaga is the real winner of the freaking Lombardi trophy, well she should have been. Anyways hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
